A&A ONE SHOTS!
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: This is all my one shot of Austin and Ally! Each has a summary! There is holiday one shots and fun one shots! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL! :)
1. The Perfect Christmas Present

**The Perfect Christmas Present**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Laura is buying Christmas presents in the last minuet. She searches everywhere for the perfect present for the perfect person. But then she realizes that she has her own perfect present. ( MY FIRST ONE SHOT) ENJOY AND REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I was running through the mall trying to find the perfect gift. It was almost impossible to find one. I looked everywhere. Nothing. Ugh! I need to find it! I ran through the clothes. There is not one that suits him. What could he like. That should be easy because he is my best friend. Umm... shoes! Nah! He as plenty. Umm... a new guitar! But i don't have enough money! I wish money could grow on trees. I don't have enough time to earn money. Today is Christmas Eve! We have a party today. I already have everyone else's gifts but not him. Why did i even wait to get gifts. I can be so stupid sometimes. Wait! I can borrow money! I get out my phone and call Raini. She picks up<p>

**Raini: Hello?**

**Laura: Hey Raini. It's Laura. Can i borrow money? I will pay you back. Please?**

**Raini: Of coarse. Here.**

**Laura: What?**

Raini: BOO!

Laura: *screams*

Raini: *laughs*

Laura: I didn't know you were here.

Raini: I was buying Christmas gifts in the last minuet.

Laura: Me too!

Raini: Ok. So how much do you need?

Laura: Umm about $500

Raini: $500!? Dang! For who are you buying for!?

Laura: I am buying a guitar.

Raini: Oh! Say no more. I already know who. Here.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Then she leaves. I look around the music store. I see a blue guitar. Nah. Red? Nope! Green? Hmm... No. Pink? He has one already. Purple? Too much Raini. Orange? I don't want him to think of Raura since that is our color. Yellow? That's his favorite color! Yes! I pick it up. It is a nice looking guitar. I go to the register and pay. Finally! I found the perfect gift. I walk out of the mall and when i get home i wrap all the presents. Then i take a shower. I put on a red dress. I do my makeup and hair. I look beautiful! **( Like in Mix Ups and Mistletoes) **I get all the gifts and my dad drives us to the party. When we get there, music is blasting and lights are flashing.** ( Ooo! That rhymed ) **I sit down. My parents are talking and my sister is somewhere. I don't know when Raini will show up. Then i get thirsty. I walk to the fruit punch and bump into Riker.

Riker: Oh sorry Laura.

Laura: That's ok. Have you seen-

Riker: Nope. He is around here somewhere though.

Laura: Ok. Thanks.

Laura's POV: I get my punch and walk to my seat. A hour later i get bored and walk outside. I sit next to a pond. It is so pretty how the pond lights up. Then suddenly hands cover my eyes.

?: Guess who?

Laura: Oh my god! Is it Ross Shor Lynch!?

Ross: Yup!

Laura's POV: We both laugh and he takes his hands off and sits next to me.

Ross: So why are you sitting here all alone?

Laura: I had no one to talk to.

Ross: Well now you have me.

Laura: What time is it?

Ross: 11:55.

Laura: It's almost Christmas.

Ross: Yeah. I just love Christmas.

Laura: Me too. So what do you love about Christmas?

Ross: Well i love the colorful lights, Christmas carols, snow, gifts, and the time to spend with people you love.

Laura: Me too. Well we better get inside.

Ross: Yeah.

Laura's POV: We go inside and i get all my gifts. Then a few second later, it's 12:00.

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Laura's POV: I give Raini the first gift. It was a nail painting kit.

Raini: Oh my gosh! Thanks Laura!

Laura: Your welcome.

Laura's POV: She pulls me in a bone crushing hug. Then she gives me my gift.I open it and it was a beautiful dress.

Laura: This is beautiful! Thanks.

Calum: HEY!

Laura: Oh hey Calum.

Calum: Here is my present.

Laura: He hands me it. I open it and it is the Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack. I laugh.

Laura: Thanks Calum. And here is yours.

Laura's POV: There is a reason why i laughed. He opens my gift and it is the Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack.

Calum: WOW! *laughs* Thanks.

Laura: Your welcome. And for Ross.

Ross: Me?

Laura: Yeah. Here.

Laura's POV: I go over to the tree and get the wrapped guitar. I give it to him and he opens it.

Ross: Oh my god! Laura you are the best!

Laura: I know.

Laura's POV: He pulls me into a bone crushing hug. It was a lot more tighter than Raini's hug.

Laura: But it is not about the gifts. It's about being with people you love.

Ross: Oh umm, Im glad you think so, because i didn't get you anything.

Laura: Yeah-Wait what!?

Ross: Im just kidding. Here.

Laura's POV: He hands me my present and i open it. It was a charm bracelet. It said BEST FOR. Then Ross hold up his hand and has the same one but it says FRIENDS EVER.

Laura: Aww, thanks so much Ross!

Laura's POV: I felt like i was going to cry. I hugged him. Then those tears i was holding in, fell. Then our everyone circled around us. They all started laughing. We looked at each other confused.

Ross: What?

Stormie: It's just that-

Ellen: Just look up.

Laura's POV: We look up. We both turn red. It was a mistletoe. We both looked at each other.

Vanessa: You have to.

Rydel: Those are the rules.

Laura's POV: Then they all start yelling " KISS! KISS! KISS!" We were still looking at each other. Then Ross started to lean in. Then i did. Soon our lips met. I felt sparks. I guess i did have a crush on Ross but i didn't want it to ruin our friendship. Seconds later we pulled away.

Riker: Oooo!

Ryland: Someone's got a crush! **(mimicking Ross from the trip to Aulani)**

Ross: Shut up.

Laura's POV: It was awkward. Then i pulled away from his arms and went running outside. I sat by the pond again. I started to play with my bracelet. BEST FOR. He had the FRIENDS EVER. I sigh. Suddenly his hand touched my wrist and he connected the bracelets. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. I started to cry.

Ross: Don't cry.

Laura: It's nothing. I just-

Ross: Shh... I umm... About the-

Laura: It didn't mean anything.

Ross: Actually it kinda did.

Laura: What?

Ross: Laura, i actually kinda have a small crush on you.

Laura: Oh... Well... I do too.

Ross: Really?

Laura: Yeah but i didn't want it to change anything about us.

Ross: Well, me too. But i can't take it any longer. I really like you. Every time i see you, you look even more beautiful. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your voice, your eyes, your hair, and even your lips. *blushes*

Laura: *blushes*

Ross: I think i love you.

Laura: I think i do too.

Laura's POV: We lean in and our lips touch again. Sparks flew all over again. Then i felt cold on my neck. We pulled away and looked up. It was snowing! I smiled. This was the best Christmas ever and the best Christmas present!

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked my first one shot! I am so happy that i got the R5 Louder Zinepak for Christmas and Austin and Ally Turn It Up soundtrack! Please REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D<strong>


	2. NEW YEARS!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Ally misses her family. It's New Years Eve and she wishes she was with them. She also wishes to have the New Years Kiss with her blondie again. But she learns something special. New Years is about fresh starts and forgiveness. Will she make the new year better?<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Its been 11 months long since i saw my family. I feel terrible for leaving. But i didn't have any other choice. It was either leaving to my dream college in New York to make a living or stay in Miami and go to the worst college ever and get my family kicked out of the house. My family was in crisis. They were having trouble paying their bills. I had to move to New York so that i could get a good job and go to college to live out my dream and give money to my family. But i feel terrible leaving my best friend Trish, my hilarious friend Dez, and my ex boyfriend Austin. I dated Austin for a week but then i found out i had to leave so i broke up with him because a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. He was crushed. Anyways, it's New Year's Eve and Im at home. Im getting ready to go to Times Square. I get to my car and drive off. Then i make a call.<p>

Trish: Hello?

Ally: Hey Trish, It's me Ally.

Trish: Ally! How are you doing?

Ally: Im doing great. How is everyone?

Trish: Well Im fine, Dez is also fine, and Austin is great.

Ally: Oh, that's nice to hear.

Trish: So where are you?

Ally: Well you know i always go to Times Square on New Year's Eve.

Trish: I know. Just making sure.

Ally: Why?

Trish: No reason...

Ally: Well i gotta go. Ill miss you.

Trish: Me too, bye.

Ally: Bye.

Ally's POV: I hang up and walk to Times Square. It's so crowded. I go to my favorite spot. It is by a bench and a stop sign. I sit by to red roses. I always come here on New Year's Eve. It's just a nice spot. It's not that crowded, it's close to the performances, and the ball. I sit and think. I remember the year and how it went. I dated my best friend and crush, Austin. Then broke up with him. I went to New York and went to college. Pretty sad year. I remember last New Year's.

_Flashback_

Ally: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S AUSTIN!

Austin: Happy New Year's Ally.

Ally: Aren't you happy?

Austin: Yeah...

Ally: Ok, what's wrong.

Austin: Nothing it's just that... I just...Umm...

Ally's POV: He looked at me with his hazel eyes that i just fell in love with. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was shocked but kissed back. Then after a few minuets we pulled away.

Austin: I really like you Ally. What the heck! I love you Ally! I just thought it was the perfect moment to tell you. So that i can start the new year with something great. Like you.

Ally: Thanks. I... I love you too.

Austin: There is nothing like a New Year's Kiss.

Ally: Yeah...

_End Of Flashback_

Ally's POV: That is when we went out. Then a week later i had to go. A tear fell from my cheek. Then the ball started to drop.

Everyone: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Ally's POV: Everyone started to cheer and fireworks went up the sky. I saw some couples doing their New Years Kiss. I looked down. I wanted to be with my family. All of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Austin. Before i could react, move, or say anything, he crashed his lips onto mine. I then came to my senses and kissed him back passionately and hungry. We pulled away.

Austin: There is nothing like a New Year's Kiss.

Ally: Austin, what are you doing here?

Austin: I came here to see you. I couldn't let you spend New Years alone. You needed family.

Ally: Im so sorry for leaving. I know i shouldn't be forgiven but-

Austin: Ally, New Years is about starting fresh, a new start, second chances, and forgiveness. So that you can make this new year a better one.

Ally: Wow, you're right.

Austin: I know that you need to see your family so, here they are.

Ally's POV: Then Trish, Dez, mom, and dad stepped out of the crowd. I gasped and started to cry. I ran up to them and hugged them all tight.

Ally: Im so happy to see you guys again!

Trish: We are too!

Ally's POV: After our hugs, i walked over to Austin. I looked at him and he looked at me with his warmest smile that i melt into. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly without wanting to let go. He put his arms around my waist. Then we pull away a little without letting go. I crash my lips onto his. He was surprised but returned the kiss. I missed his lips. I missed his humor. I missed his warm smiles. I missed his warm hugs. I missed him. We pulled away.

Austin: So...

Ally: I want to be with you, Austin.

Austin: I do too but i understand that it won't work.

Ally: No, Im coming home.

Austin: What?

Ally: Im coming back. I will finish college there.

Austin: What about the crisis?

Ally: Mom and Dad have a great job and i got into a great college in Miami. We'll be ok back at home.

Austin: REALLY!?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: So we can be together?

Ally: Totally.

Ally's POV: He jumps up fist pumping the air. I giggle at his excitement. Then he cups my cheeks and kisses me. I kiss back. This year will be better. This year i won't mess up. This is a fresh start. A new beginning. With everyone i love. Happy New Years!

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2014! Can't believe the year has gone by fast. I never had a New Year's Kiss by the way. Or a first kiss. Hope some of you did. But i hope you liked this cute one shot. By the way, don't you hate it when you accidentally write the year wrong on your work. LOL!<strong>


	3. My Valentine

** My Valentine**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Summary<span>: It's Valentine's Day! It's a time when couples get more romantic and when singles get more miserable. Ally is feeling miserable that her crush already has a valentine. But her crush tells her something she needs to know. ****Something she never realized. CUTE ONE SHOT! I hope you love it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Oh, it's Valentine's Day. The time of the year when couples get more romantic. The time when love is all around. And the time of more kissing and hugging. But for some people like me, it's a time when single people are more miserable. More depressed. And more jealous. Everyone but me has a date. Trish and Dez are a couple, Austin and Brooke are a couple, and Dallas and Cassidy are a couple. I am forever alone. I walk to my locker all alone. I open it and see no love notes, flowers, gifts, or chocolates. I sigh. I get out my algebra book and shut my locker. I turn around and bump into Austin. I smile at him.<p>

Ally: Oh, sorry.

Austin: It's ok. So who's your valentine?

Ally's POV: My smile fades. I sigh again. He didn't know. He was too busy with Brooke.

Ally: Well, no one.

Austin: WHAT?!

Ally: Yeah. I don't have a valentine.

Austin: But it's Valentine's Day. You have to have a valentine.

Ally: Not really. Some people are forever single and some have their valentine. By the way, you should get to yours before she flips out and has a search party for you.

Ally's POV: I walk away. I hate talking to Austin about how single i am. I have had a HUGE crush on him since FOREVER. But he has been with every girl except me. It's so clear that he doesn't like me. I continue to walk until a feel a warm hand on mine. I turn to see the one and only, Austin.

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: Ally, why didn't you tell me?

Ally: You were too busy with Brooke. And i don't think any guys even like me so, i guess i didn't want to try to have a valentine. I mean who would like a clumsy, nerdy, ugly, fat, boring, crazy girl like me?

Austin: Ally i know a guy who loves you for who you are. He doesn't think you're clumsy, he thinks you're just very hyper and full of energy. He doesn't think you're nerdy, he thinks you're very smart and bright. He doesn't think you're ugly, he thinks you're cute and beautiful. He doesn't think you're fat, he thinks you're perfectly healthy. He doesn't think you're boring, he thinks you're funny and interesting. He doesn't think you're crazy, he thinks you're very creative and you have a big imagination. He thinks that you're perfect. The most one of a kind girl anyone can ever meet. He is deeply in love with you and he can't resist it.

Ally: Then who is he? And why hasn't he said this to me before?

Austin: *blushes* Well, he's... Justin! Yeah, he has heard a lot about you and he has seen you around a lot. And he didn't want you to think he was a creep.

Ally: That makes it seem like he is. How did he even tell you all of this?

Austin: Umm...

Ally: Come on Austin. You're lying.

Austin: *sighs* Yeah, Im am a pretty bad liar.

Ally: Who really said this?

Austin: *blushes* Oh look at the time! Gotta go!

Ally's POV: He was about to leave but i grabbed his wrist. He was going to tell me who said all those things and he was going to tell me NOW.

Ally: Austin. Spill. Now.

Austin: Fine. I said those things.

Ally: Why?

Austin: Because it's true.

Ally: So, you love me?

Austin: Whaaaaaat? Pfft no...

Ally: Austin?...

Austin: Fine. I do.

Ally: What about Brooke? And the other girls you've dated?

Austin: Those were just distractions. I couldn't get you out of my head. I needed to take my mind off you. But it doesn't work. I can't find anyone like you. You're so unique. But i couldn't be with you cause we were just friends. I love being friends with you but i wish we were more than friends. But at the same time I didn't want to ruin our friendship because you didn't feel the same way and-

Ally: Just shut up and kiss me.

Austin's POV: She grabbed my collar and crashed her lips onto mine. These are some words to describe what i was feeling. Magical. Passionate. Wow. Sparks. Love. Peace. Alive. Amazing. Glad. Happy. Joyful. Awesome. Perfect... My heart felt complete and i was dancing inside. You have no idea how long i wanted to kiss this beautiful brunette girl. And now, i finally know what her lips feel like. Soft and kissable. As i expected. No words can describe what this girl has done to me. Because she has done so much and made me a better person. I was enjoying this one moment but then those moments have to end. Sadly... We pulled away and i stared deeply into her chocolaty, big, shiny eyes that made the stars jealous.

Austin: I love you.

Austin's POV: I blurted out. Oh gosh! That was too soon! I couldn't say that yet! Things needed to be slow! I don't want to pressure her! Im such an idiot! Why can't i just shut-

Ally: I love you too.

Austin's POV: I stared at her in shock. S-She loves m-me? *gasps* SHE LOVES ME! Im happy dancing inside. I smile, looking like a complete idiot but i don't care. I only care about the beauty that's standing in front of me.

Ally: And Justin? Really?

Austin: Yeah. It was the only thing that came in my head.

Ally: That kinda gave it away. Justin and Austin. Same difference.

Austin: Alright alright. Im a bad lier.

Ally: Yeah you are.

Austin: So... will you be my valentine?

Austin's POV: She smiles at me. That smile said a thousand words. The answer was pretty clear. Yes... My valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you LOVE it! REVIEW if you think it was cute, funny, romantic, or anything you might liked about it. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sorry for the single people. I am too. But don't worry, heshe will come soon. God is preparing the perfect love story for you. :)**


	4. You're Still Beautiful

**You're Still Beautiful**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Summary<span>**__**: When Austin **__**meets a beautiful girl, he wants to know her better. But the flawless girl named Ally, has a flaw. But Austin thinks that she's still beautiful.**_

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I stopped. Whoa. She's... beautiful... The way the sun hits her brown, wavy, smooth hair. The way her skin looks so radiant. The way her teeth looks white as pearls. The way her lips look so pink and kissable. The way i can wrap my arms around her petite body. But most of all, the way her eyes look so big and chocolaty. She takes my breath away. I feel nervous to approach her. What might she think of me? I can't just go up to her and start talking to her about how beautiful she is. I barely know her! But i really want to know who she is. I walk up to her slowly and sit right next to her. She is writing in a brown book. I wait for her to look at me. But she doesn't.<p>

Austin: Hey.

Austin's POV: She doesn't look up. Is she ignoring me? Does she think Im weird? Oh gosh! Im an idiot! Ok, i need to control myself. Act normal.

Austin: Im Austin Moon, what's your name?

Austin's POV: She still doesn't look up. This is embarrassing. I sigh then stand up. Finally, she looks up. What? Now she looks at me? Really? She smiles. Whoa! Is it me, or did the world just get brighter?

Austin: Umm, hey. So, what's your name?

Austin's POV: She pulls her hair behind her ear and points. Oh, that's why she ignored me. She's listening to music.

Austin: Oh, sorry.

Austin's POV: I sit by her. Then i get an idea. I take off my backpack and write on a post it note.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Im Austin Moon. What's your name? -A.M<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I stick it on her book. She smiles then takes out her post it notes. She writes and sticks it on my lap. I open look at it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Im Ally Dawson. -A.D.<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: Ally? Hmm... nice name. It's perfect for her. I write on a post it note again. Then stick it on her book again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What are you listening to? -A.M<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: She looks at it then writes back. She sticks it on my lap again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A special song -A.D<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: A special song? What's so special about it? Before i can write back, she stands up and sticks a post it note on my hand. Then leaves. I look at it and smile real big.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, i had to go. But Ill be back tomorrow. Same time and place. So, i hope i can see you again. -A.D<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: Wait! She didn't give me her number! Oh well. Ill ask tomorrow. I can't wait. She's flawless...<p>

_**The Next Day...**_

Austin's POV: I wait at the park again. I look at the time. She should be here any moment now. I look around and see her. She smiles and waves. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: We've been writing to each other for hours. It was fun. I learned a lot about her. She's perfect. Ally writes on her post it note and sticks it on my face. We laugh. Then i take it off and read it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think Im ready for you to hear my song. -A.D<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I look at her in shock. Then she takes off her earphones. I take it and put it up to my ear. But i don't hear anything. What? Why is she listening to nothing? I look at her. She moves her hands and fingers. She does sign language. What is she doing? Then it hits me. She sticks me a post it note on my heart. I read it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Im deaf... -A.D<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I look at it in shock. Deaf? The flawless girl, has a flaw? I don't know what to say. She sighs then packs up her things. She turns around and i stick a post it note on her heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But you're still beautiful... -A.M<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: She smiles big. Then kisses my cheek and leaves. But not without giving me a last post it note.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks, see you again tomorrow? -A.D<em>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I smile big and touch my cheek. See you again tomorrow? Definitely...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I saw a video of this on facebook and decided to show you what it was like if you haven't seen it yet. I forgot what it was called. But it was so cute! So i hope you guys REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Love Is Blind

**Love Is Blind**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summary:<span>_ _You know when people say love is blind? It's true. Laura never believed it. Until now. That messy haired blonde boy taught her everything she needed to know about how love._**

* * *

><p>I keep walking. Im not sure where. I just need to get my mind off things. I couldn't believe Cody would cheat on me. I was nice to him. I obeyed him. I trusted him. I believed him. I <em>loved<em> him. But I was stupid. Tears built up in my eyes. That made everything blurry. I should have paid attention to where i was going. I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor. What. The. Heck. I got up and was about to yell at the jerk to watch where he was going but stopped. Oh. My. God. He's... hot. His face looked like it was carved by angels. His teeth were white as snow. His eyes were big and hazel with little specks of brown. His skin was soft and tan. His hair was shiny and dirty blond and to make it more better, it was flipped just the right way. He had cheek bones too. God. Who wouldn't fall in love with this guy? My cheeks start to heat up.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologize.

"It's ok. Im Ross."

Ross? Hmm... Ross. That's the perfect name for him. I didn't realize he was waiting for me to say my name. I was too caught up in his attractiveness.

"Oh! Im Laura!"

I face palm myself. I must have looked stupid. Why did I yell?! Gosh. Now he's gonna think Im some weirdo.

"That's a nice name."

I look at him shocked. Nice name? He likes my name! I do a happy dance in my head. God, Im such a lunatic.

"T-thanks." i stutter.

"So, where are you headed?" he asks.

"No where. Im just walking to no where. I needed to get my mind off of something."

"A break up?" he asks.

"Whoa. H-how did you know? You just read my mind. That's amazing."

"Well, a lot of people do it after a break up. Do you wanna walk together?"

"S-sure."

Ugh! I hate stuttering. He smiles. For some reason he looks kinda strange. Something about him makes me think. His eyes were different than anything i ever saw. I loved them. I could start all day if i could. He smiles and we continue to walk. We talk the whole time. We would have some laughs and some sentimental moments too. Then it was finally time to go.

"Thanks for walking with me, Ross"

"No problem. And that jerk doesn't know what he's missing. You're beautiful."

I blush. _Beautiful? _Whoa. I-I don't know what to say.

"Thanks, but it's just the makeup."

"No, i didn't mean that. I meant-"

"No, it's the makeup. Im pretty sure it's the makeup."

"No, you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

He sighs. Then runs a hand through his gorgeous hair.

"I don't mean beautiful as in the outside. I meant as in the inside."

"What?"

I don't get it. Not the outside but in the inside? Im confused.

"I don't care if you're beautiful or ugly. It's what is in the inside. You're beautiful in the inside." he says.

"Im still not getting it."

"Im... I..."

"You're what?"

"Im blind..."

"W-what?"

"Im blind."

"B-but how?"

He looks down. Then it hits me. That's why he didn't see me when we bumped into each other. Why didn't i see it before? The way he looks at things. It all makes sense now.

"Im sorry."

"It's not your fault. But you are beautiful. In the inside. And i bet you look beautiful in the outside too."

I smile and blush. Wow... I... I don't know what to do now. I just look at him. I can't hold it any longer. Even if i met this guy a few hours ago, i feel like i... like i should kiss him. Why? I hesitate. Then it takes all of my courage to do it. I wrap my arms around his neck. I lean in but stop. I can't do this. Instead, i just hug him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. His head snuggles my neck. My chin lays on his shoulder. He smells nice. Like the summer breeze. Even though it's like snowing right now. But what he does shocks me. He pulls away from the hug a little bit so that we could be face to face. He slowly leans in and kisses me. It was slow. It felt... right. I had a break up today and now Im already kissing another guy in the same day? Whoa.

"You're special."

"No Im not. You're just blind. If you would see me, you wouldn't want me."

"That's not true. People only like other people because of what they look like, they don't focus on what's on the inside. That's why most relationships end up badly. But you're different."

"Different?"

He nods.

"Well I guess love is blind..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the new one shot! Please tell me your thoughts. The last one shot was about being deaf, and this is about being blind. It's cute. :) REVIEW!<strong>


	6. 10 Things I Hate About The Beach

**10 Things I Hate About The Beach**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Summary:<em> When Austin forces Ally to go to the beach, she starts listing off 10 things she hates about the beach. But only 1 thing can change her mind.**

* * *

><p>"Austin?... Austin, no... Austin! Please don't!... Austin!"<p>

He keeps pulling me towards the place I hate the most. The place I like to call, 'A place where sharks live.' Yeah, I need to work on the name. Anyways, everyone likes to call it, _the beach._ I shiver at the thought of it. I absolutely HATE the beach. I have a VERY long list of things I hate about it. Ill just say 10.

"Come on, Ally. You never go to the beach. Look at you. You're so pale. You need a tan."

"Hey!"

"Im just speaking the truth."

Im about to push him but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp.

"Austin! Put me down!"

"No way. Dang, you're so light. Kinda like a feather. "

"What did you expect? A whale?" i retort.

He chuckles and stops. Im about to ask why but then I see where we are. We are standing in the water. If he lets me go I will fall in the cold water.

"Austin, if you even dare to let me go I will-AH!" he lets me go and I fall in the cold freezing water. **#1) The water is cold and freezing.** I get up and glare at Austin who is too busy laughing to notice I got up. I push him and he trips and falls. Now it was my turn to laugh. But I quickly stop when I see a fin. Shoot!

I swim out the the shore. **#2) There are sharks. **I sit on the sand shaking. Austin swims back and sits next to me. He gets out his towel and covers me in it.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Sharks."

"Oh..."

I sigh. Then I feel burning. I gasp and shoot up. **#3) The hot sand. **Stupid sand. I sigh. Austin gets up and mimics me sighing. I roll my eyes and playfully push him. He laughs and takes my hand pulling me over to a ice cream cart. He gets me minty swirls and he gets oreo.

"Yum." I lick my ice cream.

"Yeah, it's so yummy." he licks his ice cream.

"Minty swirl is so much better than oreo."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"That's not true! Oreo has more-Whoa, Ally. Did you put sunscreen on?"

"Shoot! I forgot!"

"Ally, you already have a sunburn." he points at me.

I look at my shoulder and see that it's red. I touch it but pull it back quickly. It burns. **#4) The sun gives you sunburn. **I hate sunburns. Why do I have to be so pale? I sigh and walk over to get sunscreen.

"What's the point? You already have a sunburn."

"Well, It won't get worse if I do put some on."

"Whatever."

I finish putting some on. I look around and see a guy wearing a thong. My nose scrunches up. Eww. **#5) There are disgusting people. **I look away. My ice cream melted. Dang it. **#6) Ice cream melts fast** Oh well. I keep looking around. There are some garbage lying around. Some people are littering. **#7) It's unsanitary. **I look over at Austin. He's staring at a girl with a red bikini. **#8) Guys stare at the girl's bikini. **It's gross. I look over and see someone staring at me. I blush and look away but he comes over.

"Hey." the guy flashes a smile.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"So, you wanna play some volleyball?"

"Uh? Im not good at-"

"Come on, it will be fun."

He grabs my hand and drags me next to the net. He gets a ball. I look at my team. They're all staring at me. I feel nervous. The game starts and everyone plays. I feel like a lost puppy. I don't know what to do. The ball is coming to me and I don't know what to do. I just punch it away. It ends up hitting a couple. **#9) You ****accidentally hit other people while playing. **I say sorry to them and go back to the game. I look over to where Austin was sitting. He's flirting with a girl. I admit, I got jealous but we're just friends. I doubt he even feels the same way.

"Look out!" someone yells.

I turn around and that's when the ball hits me. Right in the face. I fall back and hit the hot sand. I feel dizzy. **#10) You ****accidentally get hit by the ball** I open my eyes and see Austin looking down at me.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine." He helps me up. I still feel dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy asks.

"Yeah." I reply. I jump as I feel an arm snake around my waist. It's Austin.

"Hey, Im Austin. Ally's boyfr-best friend." he says. Whoa. Was he just going to say-... Never mind. I was hearing things.

"Oh, cool. I was just wondering if Ally wanted to get ice cream with me." he says looking at me.

"Yea-" I begin

"She can't she already had some." Austin interrupts me. What was wrong with him?

"No, it's okay Austin. Mine melted. I can get another." I get out of his arms.

"Great." the guy takes my hand.

"Uh? Wow, look at the time! We need to go before your sunburn gets worse! Come on!" he grabs my hand and pulls me away from the guy.

"Okay, Ill see you! Im Tyler by the way!" the guys shouts.

"Im Ally!" I shout back. Austin keeps pulling me until we reach the car. I open the door but Austin shuts it. His face is furious.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing." he mutters.

"Then let me in."

"Who was that guy?"

"He was just a guy who invited me to play."

"So he's the reason you got hit by that ball?"

"No, it wasn't his fault. He was being nice."

"Right, I don't believe that. He was flirting with you."

"So? What if he was?"

"That's bad."

"How?"

"He's using you."

"Oh, so he can't flirt but you can?" I cross my arms.

"What? I wasn't-"

"Yes you were? Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"No one."

"Yeah, you were talking to no one." I say sarcastically.

"Just drop it, Ally."

"You started it! What is your problem!?"

"Just get in the car!"

"I would, but you won't let me!"

"Fine! Just shut up and get in!" he moves away.

"You know what!? Forget it! Im going to find Tyler." I start to walk away but Austin pulls me back and slams me onto the car. He pins me down.

"Austin! Let me go!" I struggle.

"No!"

"Why are you acting like this!? Are you jealous or something!"

"Im not!"

"Then what!?"

"I-I just can't stand seeing you with another guy!"

That's when I notice. Every move he made today. Him throwing me over his shoulder. The ice cream. The teasing. Him pulling me away from Tyler. Everything. How didn't I see this before? I look at him. His hazel eyes. I lean forward and crash my lips onto his. He softens up and kisses back. We both jump apart when the car alarm turns on. He gets the keys and turns the alarm off.

"You were so jealous." I smile.

"Shut up." he smiles back.

"You know what? The beach isn't so bad after all."

"I told you so." he leans in and kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Finally a new one shot! I know I said I would put it up earlier but I didn't have time. Sorry. But it's still good right? Tell me what you thought? Please review!<strong>


	7. Clichè Moves

**So C****liché**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: Austin is trying to flirt. Usually his flirting works. But not with his best friend and crush, Ally Dawson. She's making him a hopeless romantic and he has no choice but to pull those cliche moves on her. Will he eventually win her over?<em>**

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Why is she so... unflirt-able? Is that even a word? I don't know but whatever. I tried everything! And I mean, everything! It all didn't work on her. Now here I am watching her as she smiles and giggles uncontrollably at something Elliot says to her. He isn't just saying anything. He's flirting with her. And she's actually falling for it. What. The. Freaking. Heck. How come she falls for his flirting but not mine. All girls fall for mine! I swear something is wrong with her.

"Hey, Austin. What's up?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my other best friend, Trish. I smile nervously. "Nothing." I say quickly. She gives me a look and looks over to where I was seeing. She smirks. "Jealous much?" she says. I narrow my eyes at her. "No!" I defend. "Okay. So you wouldn't mind if she dated Elliot?" she asks. "Not at all. But she will NEVER date that guy. He's so..." I think of Elliot's flaws. I realize he doesn't have any. "Elliot is perfect, Austin. And I do believe Ally would date him. In fact, she told me she had been crushing on him since they were little." she crosses her arms and keeps smirking. I turn red in anger. But I quickly cool down. There is no way I would show jealousy. Because I am certainly NOT jealous.

"Him? Oh god, Ally. Has she been brainwashed?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I also heard that Elliot also has a thing for her." Trish says. I turn my hands to fists. _Oh my god. I am jealous._ "I told you! You are jealous!" she points a finger at me. My eyes widen. "Did I just say that out loud?" I cover my mouth. She nods and she still hasn't wiped that devious smirk off her face. I glare at her again.

"Okay, fine. I do have a crush on Ally. But you better not tell her." I warn. She smiles. Well, it's better than a smirk. "Your secret is safe with me." she assures. I sigh in relief. I look back at her and see she's holding in a breath. What? Her eyes widen and she moves around frantically. "Uh? Trish? Are you oka-?"

"I need to tell someone!" she exclaims before stopping a random stranger. "Hey stranger! Austin likes Ally!" she says-more like yells-to him. He looks at us weirdly. I give him a sheepish grin and wave. He leaves and I give Trish a death glare. Again. "Sorry. Now your secret is safe with me." she says. I roll my eyes and shake my head and walk away.

When Im walking, I think of every move I made with Ally.

...

_"Hey, Austin." Ally greets. I perk up. "Hay is for horses! Er, not that you're a horse! I meant... You know... Hay and Hey. Horse and Hello..." I mentally face palm myself. Ally gives me a do-you-need-medical-help look. I shake my head. "Sorry." I mutter. She shakes it off and we continue out usually conversation..._

_..._

_I watch as Ally writes in her songbook. I see how her brows furrow in concentration. How she taps her pencil on the side of her forehead. And I especially notice how she bites her lip. So dang cute! "What's so dang cute?" Ally asks. My eyes widen. "Uh..." I look around searching for something to help. Then I see a cute __picture of a bunny. "That bunny picture!" I point out. She looks over and sees it. "Oh..." She stares at the bunny picture then shakes her head and goes back to writing. I regret saying that bunny picture. I should have just said it was her. But they way she looked at me! I just couldn't spill it out. I hate being such a wuss._

_..._

_I smile at Ally's adorableness. She struggles open her jar of pickles I gave her as a gift so I take it from her and easily open it. She pouts and mumbles a thanks you then takes one juicy pickle and gives it one big munch. She moans. "So good..." he continues to enjoy her pickles and I watch her. "So, why did you give me pickles? It's not a special occasion." she says. I wanted to reply 'Because you're beautiful and you deserve everything. Also, because I like to see you happy and all cute and-' Nah, too long. How about, _

_"Because I like yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyogurt!" Why couldn't I say it!? Something is seriously wrong with me. "Uh? Okay... Should I ask?" she says. I shake my head. "Something is wrong with me, I know." I look down. "Maybe I should consider that medical help." I mumble. Ally heard me. "Yeah, you should." she says. I need to just shut up..._

_..._

_I walk up to Ally. I have to make a good move on her. "Hey, babe." I wink at her. "Im pretty sure Im not a baby." Ally says shutting her locker. Are you serious? You cannot flirt with this girl. Seriously, she's good not flirting. I just shake my head and ignore what she just said. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cuz, you're an angel who-" she cuts me off by punching my stomach. Ouch. _

_"Did that hurt?" she asks. I nod. "Then it did hurt when I hurt fell. It's part of my senses. Hearing, touching, smelling, tasting, and seeing are senses that almost every human being has. Im not an angel, Im a human you dummy. Also, I would be dead if I fell from the high in the sky." she says. I gape at her. Yup, un-flirtable. "Okay." I walk away._

_..._

_"Truth or dare?" I ask. __"Dare" she decides. __"Kiss me." I say and smirk. The dare doesn't throw her off guard though. __"You didn't say please." she crosses her arms. I sigh. "Can you please kiss me?" I ask. "I don't know, can I?" she asks. "Uh? Yes, yes you can. Now, pucker up." I lean in but she pushes me away. "This game of truth and dare is __silliness. It doesn't make sense. Why play this game when you can play the most funnest game of all time? Chess." she says. I groan._

_"No way."_

_But a few minutes later, she manages me to play it..._

_..._

_"You. Me. Date." _

_"You. Me. Playdate? Okay." she says and gathers her books. "Playdate? Really? That's for kids." I groan. "We are kids." she says. "We are legal adults. 18 remember?" I point out. She rolls her eyes. "What's your hurry to grow up, Austin?" she asks. "Im the one who usually says that. You're the one who's always so mature." I gather my books. "Do you want to playdate or not?" she asks. I sigh. "Yeah, yeah." I mutter. _

_..._

_We run in the rain. "Why did it have to start raining!?" she asks. "I don't know. Im not mother nature!" I answer. She glares at me. But I think it's cute. This is my chance. I stop and grab her hand making her stop as well. I pull her closer. "You look so beautiful. You know that?" I ask. "I know everything." she points out. No, no, no. She will not ruin this moment. "What's better than a kiss in the rain?" I start to lean in. __"Pickles, geese, music, a kiss without rain, playing piano, being smart, world peace, hugs, teddy bea-" _

_"I get it!" I pull away. Next time, Ally Dawson. Next time..._

_..._

But there wasn't a next time.

She's the definition of un-flirtable.

I sigh. This is my last chance. If this fails, I don't know what to do.

"Hey, Ally?" I walk up to her. "Yeah?" she asks. "Can I talk to you alone?" I ask and look at Elliot. He nods and walks away. I smile at her. "You are the most beautif-" I start but she shuts her eyes. "Austin, stop." she says. I frown. "What's going on with you? You've been flirting with me all this week." she says. "I know, Im sorry. Im annoying you, right?" She nods. "If you need to tell me something, tell me it straight." she says. I nod. She's right. She needs to know it. No more sugar coating it. I got this. Here it goes...

"I-I l-like y-you a-al-lot." I squeak out. My face is most likely a tomato. She raises an eyebrow.

"I know."

My jaw hits the floor and my eyes pop out.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything!?" I flare my arms around. She giggles. "I wanted to see how far you can go with all these cliche moves. You're pretty bad flirting." she says. "Me!? You are like the definition of un-flirtable! I can flirt! Watch!" I look around and spot a girl sitting down on one of the benches. I walk up to her and work my magic. She giggles and twirls her hair while bitting her lip. She gives me her number and I walk back to Ally.

"See?" I point to the girl. Ally just rolls her eyes. "Because that girl is like any other girl. Desperate. Im not. I don't flirt with boys or acknowledge their flirting. Im single and NOT ready to mingle." Ally sits down. "Well, Im single and IS ready to mingle... With you." I blush again. This time, she blushes with me.

"You don't feel the same way do you?"

"Austin-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't want me to sugar coat it so I don't want you to sugar coat it either."

"I do, Austin. I do feel the same way but I can't. We're friends. BEST friends. Don't tell Trish I said that. And Im scared that if we date things will be awkward. If we break up, it's gonna be awkward too. I don't want to ruin what we have." she says. I think for a moment. "Is this what you want? To be friends? Or something else?" I ask.

"Friends because if we-"

"No, there is no 'if's or 'but's. Stop over thinking. Under think. Im not sure what that means but just don't think about it. Don't let anyone or anything tell you what to do. Don't listen to your mind, just listen to what your heart wants. Does your heart tell you that you like me?" I ask. She nods. "Then listen to it. It's that simple. I like you. You like me. It's not that hard. It's hard when we make it hard. It's awkward when we make it awkward. Let's not make it hard or awkward. Let's make it... us. Because I want us... Together. I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you?"

She shakes her head. "Very deep, Moon. Very cheesy and cliche, you know that?" she giggles. I gasp. "I just spill out all my emotions and feelings and you joke about it? You really are un-flirtable. Shame on you, Dawson."

"Sue me." she sticks her tongue out. I stick mine out. She giggles. "See? We just made it not awkward." I point out. She smiles. "So what do you say? Will you please be my girlfriend?" I beg. She thinks about it. "I will send you a hundred texts, phone calls, emails, cards, and notes begging you to be my girlfriend. I will knock on your door every single night, I will even write you a stupid song just to make you answer a simple yes. Do you really want me to go through that?" I ask. "I dunno, a song sounds nice." she says. I groan. "Please don't."

She laughs and shakes her head. "You are really something, Moon Boy. I have to admit, you never give up on anything. Dreams, careers, school, pancakes, or me. You won't stop trying. That's the thing I most admire about you. And love about you." she grins.

"So... Is that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope."

Insert frowny face right here.

:(

There you go.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"It's not a yes." I think Im going to die. Better get that coffin ready.

"It's a definitely."

My face lights up so bright I think Im going to be the next sun. I grab her waist and twirl her around. "Dramatic much?" she questions. "Only for you." I grin. "Do me a favor." she says. I nod.

"Don't ever do those cliche moves ever again."

"You got it." and then I kiss her...

* * *

><p><strong>Here is yet again another one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Also, if you <strong>**recommend any ideas for one shots I would love it and give you credit! **

**p.s. I would have put this up sooner but I wanted to wait for my one year anniversary of my fanfiction account.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**XxStay_RydazzlingxX**


	8. Me and You Special

**Me and You**

Never met anyone like her.

Its crazy how far we have gone together. I didn't expect to make a new friend. What can I say? When you say goodbye to someone life rewards you with a new hello. That's exactly what I got. A new hello. A new person. A new friendship. A new way of life. She's been by my side whenever I felt angry or upset. Or even when I fangirl about my favorite band or celeb.

She calls me strange and sometimes she brings out the idiot in me. I do the same In her. That's why we are idiot buddies. And I am very proud of being an idiot.

We've shared our biggest embarrasing secrets and we know that none of us will tell another soul. Trust is something we both have on each other. We will never let that go.

To be honest, she isn't just a random stranger I met on the Internet. Saying that would be the biggest lie I couldve ever said. She changed me for the better. For that I am very thankful.

She knows all my sides that most haven't seen. She knows my obsession for Nutter Butter and my hated for homework and my passion for music. I know her obsession for the show Pysch. And so much more.

There is so much that we know from each other yet there is so more to know too. Can you believe it's just been a year since we became friends? And it started with my crush who was a huge player. He inspired me to make my first story THE PLAYER and thats when she messaged me. That was the beggining of something new. Get ready for another crazy, wild, and funny year my friend. Best friend. Sister. :)

* * *

><p><strong>This was dedicated to PicklesPancakesPineapple. HAPPY BEST FANFICTION FRIEND ANNIVERSARY! ~December 1st~ <strong>

**Love,**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER **


	9. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

* * *

><p>Summary-Ally's terrible break up from last christmas was the reason she was depressed all year long. She wants to move on and make this christmas different. That's exactly what happened...<p>

* * *

><p>I was alone...<p>

The man I once loved cheated on me. I gave him my whole heart. He gave it away. It all happened last Christmas. Now, we are apart. He's in Texas and I'm in Miami. Last Christmas, he said he loved me. The very next day, he was on a plane going back to Texas. The worse part? I found a picture on Twitter of his ex and him kissing. Not in Texas. Miami. He cheated on me while he was here. That's what stung the most. What broke me the most. That's why I want this year to be different. I want this year to change. And it did...

"I swear, since last Christmas, you've been anything but fun." Trish comments. I roll my eyes and keep reading my novel. "Stop sulking over Gavin." I wince as I hear his name. I keep ignoring my best friend. "Why don't you come to the Christmas party? It'll be fun!" she encourages. I shake my head signaling that Im better off not going. Im not really into parties. Trish sighs and groans. "Come on, maybe you'll meet someone else. You never know." she says. I sigh and close my book.

"Trish, I can't. I hate parties and I can't date other guys. Im just heartbroken."

"It's been a year! A year! Can you believe it? You're still hung up on him?"

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter because he won't come back."

"It does matter! Because of him, you're just a heartbroken zombie who eats pickles all day." she says. I wince. Her face softens. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want to see you like this. You're my best friend. I want to see you happy because it makes me happy." she says to me making me the guilty one after realizing how Ive been acting.

"I know. Im sorry for acting like this... The entire year..." I think for a moment. "Maybe it's time. To let go." Her eyes widen.

"Are you saying-"

"Yeah... Im gonna start to move on." I smile and she squeals hugging me. I chuckle and hug back.

"Took you long enough. You realized how you were acting NOW? Come on, you're supposed to be smart." she shoved my shoulder a little after breaking the hug. I giggled.

"So how about that party?"

* * *

><p>The party wasn't at all like I expected. I expected it to be filled with a lot of people, ear-bleeding loud music, alcohol drinks and drugs, and wild crazy dancing. But no. It was actually very welcoming. There was not to many or not to few people. The music was christmas theme and it wasn't that loud. The drinks were safe and the food was amazing. People were dancing with each other in slow dances.<p>

If this was how normal parties were, I would love to come to parties more often.

I sat down with my hot chocolate and hummed to Let It Snow. Trish was in the bathroom so I waited patiently. I looked around the room for any familiar faces. One caught my attention. Not because he looked familiar, because he looked attractive. It amazed me how handsome his features were. Nice jawline, cheekbones, dimples, eyes, lips-I did not just think his lips were nice... God Im so weird... Anyways, he was tall and had some good muscle. He must go to the gym or something. But it's not the thing that shocked me the most. It was the fact that when I looked at him,

He was already staring...

I got this weird and funny feeling inside my stomach and my cheeks automatically started heating up. My palms started to get sweaty too. He just stared at me with those hazel eyes. I looked away and quickly hid my blush. A few seconds I looked over again hoping he already looked away but no. He was still staring.

Now, a person would think it was creepy that someone would be just staring at someone without knowing them but just continues to stare at them. Maybe he was a stalker. But this was different and I can tell by the way he's just standing straight a couple of feet away from me and his hands in his pockets that he wasn't a stalker. He's showing me some attention but I refused.

I looked away again. I waited a minute before looking back and of coarse, he was still staring. This time, I stared back. This went on for a while. He then smiled. I smiled back. We just smiled at each other. Then he crossed him eyes making me giggle. He chuckled and looked at me with different smile. I knew this smile. The first smile he gave me was a welcoming one. This one is used for something else. It was a smile that Ive seen my dad use to my mom and my mom to my dad. And the smile Trish gave to Jace and Jace to Trish. My cheeks started heating up and I was forced to look away. I waited five more minutes before looking again.

He was gone...

I frowned and started to look around for the mystery guy. I lost him at last. Even though he was a stranger I barely knew, I still sighed and felt disappointed. But the next thing I knew, someone cleared their throat. I smiled brightly and turned to see my mystery guy only to be disappointed to see another guy standing there with crazy clothes.

"Hey there, Im Dez. My buddy wanted me to give you this." he handed me a napkin. I frowned in confusion and looked at the note closely and looked up again but Dez was gone. So I opened the note and read what it said.

_Dear stranger,_

_I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked. I would write how beautiful you are but as you can see by how small this little napkin is, I don't have room for it. I wish napkins were bigger. Better yet, I wish I had found normal paper. Anyways, Im interested in getting to know who you are. You seem very shy. But you also seem curious as I am. So lets put our curiosity to rest. Are you interested in joining me at the bench outside? It would be nice to have someone accompany me this wonderful christmas time. Are you in?_

_From,_

_Stranger._

I smiled and just in time, Trish came back.

"Took you long enough. What were you even doing?"

"Bathroom. Makeup. All that stuff." she waved off.

"Okay? Is it cool if I went outside?"

"Sure, Ill come with you."

"Actually, I wanted to go there alone."

"Ally-"

"It's not about sulking over Gavin. I promise, it's just that someone invited me over there."

"Someone?"

"Yup."

"Boy or girl?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It is a boy!"

"Trish please can you-"

"Fine, go! Hurry, you don't want to keep him waiting."

She pushed me away and I laughed and walked out the party. I saw the bench and who was sitting on it. My stranger. I smiled and slowly walked over. I was right behind him and I didn't know what to do. Should I say hi? Should I just sit down? Should I scare him like I do with Trish when she isn't paying attention? What? Am I crazy? Scaring a stranger isn't nice nor normal.

"Are you gonna stand there behind me or are you gonna sit?" I hear his voice for the first time. I cleared my throat and sat down avoiding eye contact because I made things awkward. "Don't be shy. It's okay."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, Im not used to meeting new people."

"That's okay. I am. So we are gonna get along fine. Unless you're a zalien." he says. I chuckled.

"Why don't I properly introduce myself? Im Austin."

"Ally." I smiled.

"Well, Ally... Are you finally gonna look at me or just continue to avoid eye contact?" he questions. My eyes stay glued to the floor. "Let me see those beautiful brown eyes."

"If you're gonna keep complimenting me and making me nervous and shy, you're not really gonna get to see my eyes."

"I make you nervous, huh?" I can almost feel him smirking. "What if I did this?" he scoots closer. "Does that make you more nervous?" he questions. "Or how about this?" he puts an arm around me. I go stiff. "Or this?" he rests his chin on my head.

"If I make eye contact, will you stop doing that?"

"No promises. I kinda like this." he mumbles. I sigh and turn to look at him and his grip around me loosens. He smiles. "There you are." his smile turns to a grin. "Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

I blushed madly. "I-I barely know you."

"Im Austin Monica Moon, I love pancakes, I play every instrument, I love scary movies, and Im a five year old in a eighteen year old body. What more is there to know?"

"A lot."

"I just revealed my biggest secret. My middle name. Is that not enough?"

"Oh yea. Monica." I burst out laughing.

"So..."

"No."

"Why?" he whines.

"Because I said so."

"Wow, you should be a lawyer." he says sarcastically.

"I know right?"

He frowns then smiles. He runs back to the party and then a minute later, he comes back. Something is in his back.

"What?"

He checks his watch. "What a coincidence. Ten seconds till Christmas. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he cheers and the next thing I knew, his lips were crashing onto mine. My eyes widen but close as I kiss back. I liked this. Random but I liked it.

"I told you that you couldn't kiss me." I smacked his shoulder. He pointed to his hand that was above us. He was holding a mistletoe. I glared at him.

"Rules are rules."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

I then heard it. The song. I smiled at how much I can relate to it.

_Last Christmas_  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>But the very next day you gave it away.<em>  
><em>This year<em>  
><em>To save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special.<em>

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
><em>I keep my distance<em>  
><em>But you still catch my eye.<em>  
><em>Tell me, baby,<em>  
><em>Do you recognize me?<em>  
><em>Well,<em>  
><em>It's been a year,<em>  
><em>It doesn't surprise me<em>  
><em>(Merry Christmas)<em>

_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
><em>With a note saying, "I love you,"<em>  
><em>I meant it<em>  
><em>Now I know what a fool I've been.<em>  
><em>But if you kissed me now<em>  
><em>I know you'd fool me again.<em>

_Oh, oh, baby._

_A crowded room,_  
><em>Friends with tired eyes.<em>  
><em>I'm hiding from you<em>  
><em>And your soul of ice.<em>  
><em>My god I thought you were someone to rely on.<em>  
><em>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.<em>

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._  
><em>A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.<em>  
><em>Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.<em>

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_  
><em>A man under cover but you tore him apart<em>  
><em>Maybe next year I'll give it to someone<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special.<em>

_Special..._  
><em>Someone...<em>

That's when I saw him. Gavin. I smiled and ignored him. He was staring at me. I looked at Austin and kissed his cheek.

"So stranger... Where to next?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that cute one shot. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all enjoy it!<strong>


End file.
